The Others
by AdamLL
Summary: Soren returns from his travels with grave news of a new world that could bring harm to Tellius. He barely escaped with Ike and Mia's child. Will Soren raise an army to combat this new and terrifying world?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is just a preview to the new story I am working on. I do not own Fire Emblem. This is an idea I came up with out of the blue. It is from Mist's point of view in the beginning.

The Others

_15 years ago my brother Ike, his wife Mia, and our best friend and tactician Soren left for other continents and a life of exploring. When I said goodbye to Ike I did not know it would be the last time I would see him. This story starts on a stormy night 12 years ago on the continent of Calcusala._

"Find them! We must not let them escape!"

The rain was pounding heavily down on the three figures running through the forest. One of them stumbled. She was carrying a baby. The blue-haired man reached back for her.

"Come Mia, we must not let them catch us."

Mia reached for her husband's hand and hurried through the maze of trees.

The voices of their pursuers were getting closer.

"They will let the rest of the world know about our world! We can't let that happen!"

The baby Mia was clutching so closely to her breast started to cry from being wet.

"Hush now Aiden, please don't cry. We are almost there."

Soren stopped and told the group to get down.

"They foresaw our plan. They have the edge of the forest blocked off. They will surely kill Haggar if they find out he was giving us passage to Tellius."

"We must get there Soren. Work your magic."

Soren took out his most cherished tome, Rexcalibur and started chanting the spell.

A cold wind started to pick up and then it became freezing cold. Shards of ice and a strong wind came crashing down on the unit that was patrolling the outside of the forest. Everyone was killed on the spot and the three slipped past and toward the port.

When they arrived they were too late. Haggar was surrounded. They didn't have time to free Haggar and evade the pursuers in the forest. Ike looked at Mia. He leaned down and kissed his son.

"I love both of you very much. Live on and make it to Tellius. They must be warned of the power that lies here."

"No Ike, you can't be serious. I won't leave without you!"

"You must or Aiden won't have a mother."

With that Ike drew his sword and charged towards the forest to slow down the pursuers.

Mia and Soren fought and killed the soldiers holding Haggar up and they headed for the ship.

Mia looked back one last time and made a rash decision.

"Soren take Aiden."

"Mia you musn't!"

"I'm sorry Soren. I can't stand by as my husband is killed."

She kissed her son. "I love you more than anything Aiden. I am so sorry." She looked at Soren. "Let him know I loved him and remind him every day."

With that Mia ran towards the sound of battle, tears welling up in her eyes.

"If you want a battle, that is what you will get!"

She spotted Ike across the field of dead bodies with more coming to fight.

"Ike!"

He turned and started towards her.

"Mia! Why aren't you with Soren and our son?"

"I had to be with you. I can't let you die."

"Prepare yourself, this is going to be a long one."

Mia smiled as she stood beside the man she loved. "Anything you say Boss."

Soren could do nothing but hold Aiden and hope that his friends would survive the battle and find refuge someplace until he returned with help. Haggar walked up to Soren.

"We are going to use the rune now to take ya back home."

"They will be surprised to see me and very surprised to hear what I have to say."


	2. Chapter 2

A New Journey

Soren held Aiden close to him and tried to comfort him. He wouldn't stop crying. The rain was still pouring down and it was a very cold night. As time went by Soren could see the lights at the port. They were close.

"Thank you Haggar for all you have done for us. I have found a very close friend in you. Will you wait for me? I must go back for Ike and Mia."

"Are you sure that is in the best interest of the wee little lad you got in yer arms?"

"You are right I couldn't go back even if I wanted to. I must make sure Aiden is ready when we return."

When the boat reached port, Soren made way for Mist and Boyd's house. A light was still on in the house when he urgently knocked.

The door creaked open with a familiar face peering out. "Can I help you?" The woman had long brown hair. Her voice was hesitant.

Soren was filled with happiness, something that didn't come very often, at the sight of Mist. "Mist, it is Soren."

The door flung open and Mist's eyes were already filled with tears. "Oh Soren! How I have missed you! Where are Ike and Mia? What are you doing back at this hour?"

"I have missed you guys too. Is Boyd here? I need to talk to both of you."

"Yes, I will get him."

Mist was so busy and excited she didn't even notice little Aiden in Soren's arms.

When they both came back they realized Soren was holding a child.

Boyd was surprised. "Who knew Soren had it in him to meet a girl and have a kid?"

Soren interrupted. "No time for jokes, I must tell you of our journey. This is Ike and Mia's son, Aiden."

Mist took Aiden from Soren and rocked him in her arms. "He's perfect."

Soren continued. "Yes, now when Ike, Mia, and I left for our journey we found a continent called Calcusala."

Mist looked puzzled. "Calcusala?"

"Yes, no one knows how we found it or got there. The people there claim that only people who have the runes can get there."

Boyd was getting really confused. "Runes?"

"Yes the power source of the continent. It is what keeps them hidden. They are a people made up of only The Branded. When Ike, Mia, and I showed up we weren't welcomed. They saw my brand and saved me but they planned to kill Ike and Mia. I pleaded for them and they spared their lives. They had to work as slaves to a noble until we gained their trust. However the high council believes in a prophecy telling of three foreigners coming in and giving birth to a new rule. They don't want that to happen so they sent assassins after us. We tried to escape but the council turned everyone against us. Our only friend Haggar helped me escape with Aiden."

Mist realized what Soren was saying and the bad news it told. "So….does that mean?"

Soren nodded. "Ike and Mia might not have survived. Aiden is our only hope of saving this continent. Ike and Mia deeply care for the people of Calcusala, but the only way we can save them is to build an army large enough to take down the council and their men."

Boyd grabbed his axe. "Well when can we leave?"

"That is the problem. This place is in a different plane and timeline. If we go back now we will be going back 10 years their time. We must wait until Aiden is old enough to fight. The prophecy lies with him, "giving birth to new rule" is referring to Aiden."

Mist and Boyd can't believe what they are hearing. "So if we wait till Aiden is at least 15 or 16 we can return to the point where you left and save Ike and Mia?"

"Exactly, but since Aiden is already 3 we will have to return with him 13 years old. We can train there in secrecy for two more years. All we can do is pray Ike and Mia survived and will be there to help us win this battle."

Soren looked at Aiden in Mist's arms. "You must raise him as one of your own. I will be in the background and emerge as a sort of uncle figure. I will train him in magic and you will train him in sword. He will be the world's first sword mage."

Mist was feeling overwhelmed. "This is too much for me to understand."

"Just love him for right now and the rest will come to you. I have written a book about their culture and have stolen a few books on the prophecy. I will study them in the mean time."

"I will do my best Soren."

Soren left just as fast as he had come and Boyd and Mist were left with a child born to do great things. Mist brought the child to her own daughter's bedroom. She laid him next to Elena, named after her own mother.

"I pray you two get along well." She then rubbed her own belly for she was expected a second child.

Boyd came up from behind her. "I think this is a lot for one mother, but we can manage. I should gather everyone and tell them all we have learned."

**Families and Characters right now**

Boyd: married to Mist, uses axes and bow and arrows.

Mist: proficient with a sword and excellent with a staff, pregnant with second child.

Elena: Mist's first child, brown hair.

Ike: married to Mia, uses swords and axes.

Mia: magnificent with swords, known as the lady of blades.

Aiden: blue hair, Ike and Mia's only child.

Soren: master of all magic and staff.

Kieran: gold knight using both axes and swords, married to Marcia.

Marcia: seraph knight using both spears and swords. She has three kids.

Flay: Kieran and Marcia's oldest child, red hair.

Raven and Roland: Marcia's twin boys, both have pink hair.

Makolov: cleaned up his act and is a good father, gold knight who uses swords and axes, married Astrid.

Astrid: silver knight using axes and spears, she has also tried to pick up throwing axes, has two kids.

Lana: youngest child, has black hair.

Lyner: Astrid's oldest child, has black hair.

Nylen: Nephenee's youngest brother, soldier class, blue hair.

Nailay: Nephenee's youngest sister, soldier class, turquoise hair.

Naesala: strongest raven, married Leanne.

Leanne: royal heron princess, has twins, one raven boy and a heron girl.

Solomen: raven boy, looks just like Naesala.

Erin: heron girl, most beautiful heron in the forest.

Pelleas: King of Daein, married Micaiah.

Micaiah: True ruler of Daein, has one child.

Roshen: purple hair with one white streak in his bangs.

Haar: Dragonmaster who uses axes, spears, and swords. Married Jill.

Jill: dragonmaster who uses axes and spears. Has one child.

Melanie: fiery red hair.

Aran: retired soldier, apple orchard owner, married Laura.

Laura: saint who uses light magic and staffs, pregnant.

Ranulf: lieutenant to Skrimir, married Lethe.

Lethe: known for her strength and pride, has a son.

Lianthe: cat, orange hair

Rafiel: heron prince who has master galdr, married Vika.

Vika: master raven, has two children, a raven girl and heron boy.

Breeze: raven girl, black hair.

Rafe: heron boy, long white hair, white wings.

Ilyana: Master of anima magic and staffs, married Daniel of the caravan. Two kids who love to eat.

Daniel: owns own caravan and Ilyana helps run the shop.

Arthur: oldest son, brown hair.

Daniella: youngest daughter, light purple hair.

Oscar: Silver knight who mastered spears and arrows, married Tanith.

Tanith: serves Sanaki with all her heart. Pregnant at the moment.

Amy: branded sage, long magenta hair, Callil and Largo's daughter.

Geoffrey: Silver knight using spears and arrows. Married Elincia

Elincia: seraph knight using swords and staffs, has twins.

Lyn: Elincia's daughter, has green hair.

Frey: Elincia's son, has blue hair

Meg: General and has three kids.

Ena: Red dragon, has one child.

Raijon: Black dragon.

Rolf: Marksman, married Fiona.

Fiona: Silver knight using spears and bows. Pregnant.

Evelyn: Edward's daughter, brown hair.

Sam: Leonardo's son, blonde hair.


End file.
